The Scar
right|thumb|200px|Remains of giant ships in The Scar. General Information Area Name: The Scar Region: Crystal Desert General Description: The Scar is an area in the east of the Crystal Desert. It appears to be named after the deep gorge that runs the length of it like a scar in the dunes. The area includes five pairs of two-way teleporters: 1 set appears inactive, 1 set allows transport to a small plateau, and the remaining sets enable shortcuts within the area. A small valley in the southwest appears unreachable. Exits / Neighbour Areas *Southwest: Skyward Reach Outposts: *Northwest: Destiny's Gorgeimage:OutpostIcon_sml.png *Southeast: Thirsty Riverimage:MissionIcon_sml.png Bestiary Monsters *Enchanted ** 20 Enchanted Sword ** 20 Enchanted Hammer ** 20 Enchanted Bow *Losaru Centaurs: Inside the valley. ** 20 Losaru Bladehand ** 20 Losaru Bowmaster ** 20 Losaru Lifeband ** 20 Losaru Windcaster *Scarabs ** 20 Rock-Eater Scarab ** 20 Jade Scarab *Others ** 21 Desert Griffons: On the higher areas through the valley. ** 22 Dune Burrower ** 22 Hydra: on the western bank of the valley. ** 22 Sand Giants: On the eastern bank of the valley. ** 22 Sand Wurm Bosses :Note: None of these bosses have elite skills * Aguo Gruffmane (Losaru) * Orshad Chieftain (Losaru), during The Warrior's Path quest. * Caza Windedcalf * Mina Brillianthaunch * Zalo Soulhaunch * Gret Waveringmane * Doro Icehide (Losaru) * Sheg Zamn Mada (Hydra) * Chak Hack Schawack (Hydra) NPCs Collectors: *Jamie the Wanderer *Lord Dorn Lendrigen *Cedric Rogers Notes *To the immediate east of the portal leading from Skyward Reach there is an apparently defunct teleporter. It lacks the usual teleporter switches, as does its partner. If activated it would lead to an otherwise inaccessible sunken area surrounded by cliffs. The significance of this, if any, is unknown. The Inaccessible area has sometimes been known to have pop-ups of Rock-Shot Devourers if you get too close to the east side of the area. If Vanquishing it would be best to avoid going near this area. *Along the walls of the central ravine there appear to be many illusionary walls. Although at first sight the walls of the ravine look like solid rock there are several places where a player can walk through the wall to see the underside of the map. *The area boasts one of the game's most amazing views: from the peak of the hill (west of the Scar, due north of the inaccessible plateau), you can see west past the Mesa perhaps as far as Augury Rock. *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 243-275 monsters in Hard Mode. Be careful if you start from Thirsty River not to go back into the portal to the mission if you die, since you respawn very close to the exit. It is advisable to enter the area from Destiny's Gorge anyway, since the most difficult section, with several tough Losaru groups crammed into one small area, is in the north of the map. They will be waiting for you right after you go through the northern-most teleporter. *Total exploration of this area will give 1.7% towards the Tyrian Explorer Title Track. Scar, The Scar, The